Talk:Ōgai Mori/@comment-39670617-20190602182218
Asagiri has also stated that Dead Apple isn't canon either - so the fact that THAT calls Mori a Lolicon is just as canon as Adult!Elise in BeastAU. And even if BeastAU isn't canon, it does show that the more stable and well-adjusted Mori is, the more well developed Elise is ... Because SHE'S A PART OF HIM. She's not a completely separate person. She's an ability, and in thus, is a manifestation of him and his soul. At the end of the Guild Arc, he states that he prefers the company of 12 year olds ... Which is VERY much so only pointed at Elise. He's made is very clear that the only person who he has any interest in AT ALL is Elise. And it's never explicitly stated as being sexual. Unlike Naomi and Tanizaki. If Asagiri wanted it to be EXPLICITLY a sexual attraction, he would have made it a LOT more obvious. Both Fukuzawa and Elise do find Mori disturbing, but it's not due to his lust of Elise. Mori abuses and manipulates people, as well as murders and the like. Fukuzawa is the opposite of that. He's the light to Mori's darkness. Of course he would find needless violence disgusting. And Elise is TECHNICALLY just as old as Mori is with her being his ability and a literal part and manifestatioin of his SOUL (not his DESIRES). During that meeting, in the original Japanese sub, Fukuzawa says, "And you still haven't grown passed killing people with a scalpel. You still think like a little girl." All of that before it is Fukuzawa saying that he doesn't work with criminals - because Mori is a criminal. At the end of the Guild Arc, Kouyou states that she's not going to run from the Port Mafia because she "Sadly ... Must help a clumsy leader with reestablishing the organisation." Mori then replies, "I'm grateful, but I only deal with those under 12." Kouyou is stating that she wants to become Mori's right hand man and he is telling her that he has Elise to be that. How you pulled out of that anything sexual is beyond me. It's more of a jab at Kouyou's age and/or how he can't trust any other PERSON in the Mafia - doubly so since the previous boss fell at Mori's hand, and he's paranoid that someone else will do the same to him. Further evidence that it's a jab at her age is that Kouyou threatens to sew his lips shut because we KNOW that she has issues with being called old - as many pretty Japanese women tend to. Nowhere in the fight/meeting between Fukuzawa and Mori does Fukuzawa call Elise disgusting - or even Mori disgusting. He calls him a criminal and tells him that he can't be trusted. As for Cannibalism, it's shown that he can take control over Elise, yes. But he frequently does not. Which is shown in the episode where he's trying to dress her up. As for her feelings towards him, it's closer to his own feelings about himself since, again, she's an extension of himself. He's never shown any other interest in any other young person in any way that is REMOTELY sexual. He only shows an affinity of trust to HIS ABILITY which is, AGAIN, a part of HIMSELF. Elise is not a REAL person. If anyone wants to get upset at Mori for mistreating REAL children - or anyone for mistreating real children, for that matter - get upset at the treatment of Q. A REAL child who is tortured by several adults, self-harms, and is told that God exists but he hates him and that's why he suffers by John Steinbeck. No one bats an eye at how Q is treated - a REAL CHILD in the series. But everyone wants to go off about how Mori creeps on Elise, WHO IS HIS ABILITY.